five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Orihime Inoue
Personality 'History (Bleach Manga' ) Orihime and her brother, Sora Inoue, were raised by a drunken father and a prostitute mother, Who often argued and beat their children. Fearing that their parents would kill Orihime, in the March that Sora turned eighteen, he ran away with Orihime, who was three years. For 9 years She and her borther lived peace despite the fact she was bullied in school sometimes due to her hair color. One day, Sora gave Orihime a pair of hairpins. However, Orihime refused to wear them because she said they were childish. Later that day died in a car accident, Orihime prayed for him every day. A year after Sora died, Orihime met Tatsuki and befriended her and the amount of days she prayed for him diminished. After entering Karakura High School, she stopped praying for him and instead talked about Ichigo before she left and when she returned from school. She wanted to show Sora that she was happy and that he did not have to worry about her. She decided to wear the hairpins he gave in remembrance of him. Since Sora's death, Orihime has lived by herself in Karakura Town, receiving financial support from a distantly related aunt living elsewhere. During one at school Orihime a distracted Ichigo Kurosaki collides with Orihime, knocking her to the ground. After he apologizes, she acts strangely and begins to make excuses while fleeing the scene. During the next she meets Ichigo again this time accompanied Rukia Kuchiki. She states that she is uncertain of whether or not she was hit by a car and has a bruise on her leg caused by a Hollow. Ichigo offers to take her home but she declines. Later she has Tatsuki over for dinner, revealing more of her crush when she becomes distracted by the thought of Ichigo's offer to walk her home. After dinner a Hollow called Acidwire attacks. He tries to attack her, but Ichigo arrives and blocks his attack, leaving Acidwire surprised that he would interfere. 'Five world war: Fairy Tail Campaign' 'March On, Allied Forces' 'First Hargeon Arc' 'Second Hargeon Arc' 'Magnolia Arc' 'Tenrou Arc' Relationships 'Acts Of Order' 'Ichigo Kurosaki' 'Natsu Dragneel' 'Medical Division' 'Tsunade' '3rd Division' 'Kakashi Hatake' Powers and Abilities Unlike most of her friends Orihime skills don't lie in combat but in her healing and defensive abilities. Shun Shun Rikka has the rare ability to restore limps. Tsunade even admited that she could become a better healing than her someday. Spiritual Awareness: Orihime has a good amount of skill in detecting spiritual energy. She can sense Hollows and ongoing battles at a significant distance. If she concentrates, she can even sense Reiatsu of people within protective barriers. Spiritual Power: Orihime is able to get close to several battles between powerful opponents without being overwhelmed, such as the battles between Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, as well as Ichigo and Ulquiorra. During her basic training in Kidō with Kūkaku Shiba, Orihime demonstrated a natural talent for precise spiritual energy control, as she quickly mastered the technique. Her Reiatsu is golden-yellow. Durability: Orihime is strong enough to survive separate assaults by Loly and Menoly, which involved physical attacks and the use of Bala, and minor assaults by Nnoitra and Tesra. It is also stated by a few people that she has a strong head. Shun Shun Rikka Shun Shun Rikka (盾舜六花, Six Flowers of the Hibiscus Shield; Viz "Six Princess Shielding Flowers") : Orihime's spirit energy is harbored in the pair of six-petal flower-shaped hairpins that her brother gave her. Shun Shun Rikka is composed of six spirits that reside within the hairpins, each of which is two petals on the clip when inactive. Only spiritually aware beings can see them. They reside in her hair-clips, which are shaped like six-petaled flowers. Through various combinations of the six fairies, Orihime has the power to reject phenomena by denying or undoing events in various forms. This power can be used for attack, defense, or healing (depending on the combination) The Visored Hachigen Ushōda comments that her hair pins, being the physical manifestation of her powers, is very much like the Zanpakutō of a Shinigami, and that her powers resemble his own powers. Sōsuke Aizen, in his explanation of the Hōgyoku, states that Orihime's powers were actually awakened by the Hōgyoku; when she cursed her powerlessness with all her heart, the Hōgyoku answered her desire Techniques Orihime's techniques involve incantations and manipulating the Shun Shun Rikka into different groups. Though Orihime initially needed to recite their kotodama to use her techniques, further training has rendered this unnecessary. Her kotodama consists of voicing the names of the members involved, followed by the technique name and the phrase "I reject" (私は拒絶する, watashi wa kyozetsu suru), a reference to the nature of her powers. * Santen Kesshun (三天結盾, Three Sacred Links Shield): is Orihime's defensive technique. It repels attacks by placing a shield between the enemy and target. The incantation arranges Hinagiku, Lily, and Baigon into a triangle which has the ability to repel the "outer shield". Because the barrier rejects negative events, it can also function as an airbag of sorts, allowing Orihime and anyone else nearby to survive a potentially lethal fall unharmed. Orihime is later able to shape Santen Kesshun into a dome-shaped barrier large enough to easily hold herself and other individuals. * Sōten Kisshun (双天帰盾, Twin Sacred Return Shield) : is Orihime's "healing" technique. It surrounds something to return it to its former, complete state. It rejects, reverses, and reconstructs phenomena that have occurred, even phenomena that Orihime hasn't witnessed. The incantation summons Ayame and Shun'ō to form a half-oval barrier around whatever or whomever Orihime wishes. Their ability is to repel the "inner shield." The shield placed inside means that they repel the damage within a limited area. In other words, they return a subject covered by the shield to the state that they were in before taking damage. Orihime fully restored Grimmjow's destroyed arm from nothing. Sōsuke Aizen describes this as "The Rejection of Events". Her ability is to limit, reject, and negate any kind of event that has happened to her target.Yasochika Iemura comments that the technique's healing speed is potentially faster than Isane Kotetsu's and his own. Far more powerful than "Temporal Regression" or "Spatial Regression", it is a power that trespasses into God's territory. Originally, Orihime wasn't able to restore a destroyed Tsubaki, but Hachigen Ushōda states that since she has powers very close to his own, she should be able to restore him to his original form, even without a shattered fragment. Later, she can fully resurrect the dead. While Orihime can heal wounds quickly, it takes longer for her to replenish the patient's Reiatsu. Large amounts of foreign spiritual pressure around a wound makes her power to reject ineffective. * Shiten Kōshun (四天抗盾, Shield of Four Heavens' Resistance): is one of Orihime's techniques. It combines Shun Shun Rikka's offensive and defensive properties. The incantation integrates Tsubaki into the center of her Santen Kesshun ability, creating a triangular shield which, at the very instant of receiving an attack, disperses the resultant force as a concentrated explosion which is automatically returned along the attack's opposing trajectory. * Goten Fūshun: Trivia In Q.ND Consider the Weakest of the Main Female Protagonists. In Order Erza Scarlet, Rukia Kuchiki, Sakura Haruno, Nico Robin, Hinata Hyūga, Lucy Heartfilia, Nami and Orihime Inoue Category:Soul Society Category:Medical Division Category:Female Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Alliance Category:Medics Category:B-Class Fighters Category:In-love Category:Sister Category:Ichigo's Group Category:Ally/Friend of an Act of Order Category:Earth